The Gordon Conference on Animal Cells and Viruses has been held annually since 1967, with the emphasis of the conference alternating each year between cells and viruses. The meeting to be held on June 18-23, 1989 will emphasize the molecular biology of animal viruses, but many aspects of cell biology will also be well represented. The meeting will be chaired by its co-organizers: Stephen P. Goff , Professor of Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics at Columbia University's College of Physicians and Surgeons, New York; and Phillip A. Sharp, Professor of Biology, Center for Cancer Research, at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cambridge, Mass. The conference will be held at Tilton School, Tilton, New Hampshire. This meeting convenes about 120-150 international scientists in an atmosphere which encourages a great deal of informal discussion of recent data. Poster sessions will be organized in the context of the general theme of the sessions and all conferees will be encouraged to present their findings in this format. Discussion is frequently focussed on the interrelationships between the different subjects presented in each session to promote an integrated theme to the meeting. The tradition of free exchange of unpublished work precludes publication of the meeting's proceedings. Selection of attendees will be based on criteria which include representation of foreign and American researchers from academic, governmental, and industrial sectors, and ranging from senior investigators, to postdoctoral fellows and graduate students.